


What Are Real Nightmares

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Nightmares, TW: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: He has killed before. Now Toothless must live with the nightmares that haunt his sleep.





	What Are Real Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this stunning and spooky fanart by my friend, sisterdragonarts! 
> 
> https://sisterdragonarts.tumblr.com/post/179322345887/kill-mode-on-im-still-an-old-horror-freak

_The Bewilderbeast called to him. Its iron grip on his mind consumed him, his entire body being pulled into motion on its own. He heard the screaming, the agonizing cry for him to STOP. But he couldn’t. He pounced on his victim, ripping his claws through leather and fur until he reached flesh._

_Sinking his teeth into the exposed flesh, he tore at his victim, not stopping until blood flowed out in a steady stream creating a red lake on the stark white ice._

_The pull of the Bewilderbeast drew him to stop. The victim lay lifeless, a hole where a chest used to be. His head lifted on its own accord. He could taste the blood on his tongue. The metallic ting that would have disgusted him otherwise, dripping between his teeth and over the lip of his mouth like a crimson waterfall._

_The magnetic pull that he couldn’t break free from compelled him towards his next victim._

_“Toothless, please! Snap out of it!” Hiccup pleaded desperately, his voice raw and cheeks tear-streaked. Hiccup held his hands out, but the barrier would do little to stop him from murdering his best friend._

_“TOOTHLESS!” was the last sound that rang out before he lunged._

***

“Toothless!” the same voice called to him as consciousness returned.

He groaned deep in his throat as he cracked his eyes open. Hands held his jawline, and he was met by a concerned face.

“Hey, bud. You okay?” Hiccup asked, the gentle hands soothing on his scales. “You were having a nightmare.”

Toothless gurgled sadly in reply, but what a relief to be awake and see his best friend safe and whole.

The corners of Hiccup’s mouth turned down. “Was it…” he didn’t finish the question because they both knew what it meant.

Toothless lowered his head in shame, warbling sorrowfully.

“Aww, bud. I’m sorry you have to relive that.” Hiccup raised his head so Toothless could look into his friend’s kind eyes. If only he could tell Hiccup his nightmares were worse than what had actually occurred that fateful day. Hiccup’s next words always left a burning in his belly. “It wasn’t your fault. _It wasn’t_.” Hiccup’s voice strained, and he wrapped his arms around the dragon’s neck, embracing him in a loving hug.

Wet droplets from his best friend rolled down Toothless’ scales as he was held close.

If only he could believe Hiccup’s words. He knew his best friend had forgiven him and held no grudge whatsoever. But that didn’t mean Toothless had forgiven himself. Maybe one day he would find a way to stop blaming himself and finally have peace from the nightmares that haunt his slumber.


End file.
